All Washed Up
by tsl3161991
Summary: When Lincoln agrees to take care of an injured Ronnie Anne, their relationship is tested in a very awkward way.


**Synopsis**

When Lincoln agrees to take care of an injured Ronnie Anne, their relationship is tested in a very awkward way.

 **Story**

Lori and Lincoln are in Vanzilla on their way to the Casagrande bodega. Lincoln is in his underwear and reading a comic book.

Lori:[irritated] Lincoln, do you have to be in your underwear right now? I know that you like to be in your underwear when you read comics, but doing it in the van during a road trip is going a little too far.

Lincoln: Relax, I'll put my clothes back on after I finish this issue, or we get to the bodega, whichever comes first.

Lori: Ugh, fine. So, are you looking forward to seeing Ronnie Anne again?

Lincoln: You bet. Are you looking forward to seeing Bobby again?

Lori: Of course. Bobby and I are going to have the most romantic date of all time this weekend. Uh Lincoln, you do know that reading in a moving vehicle makes you carsick, don't you?

Lincoln:[nauseous] I do now.

Lincoln feels like he's going to be sick, but the feeling passes after a few seconds.

Lincoln: Okay, I'm good.

Eventually they make it to the bodega. Lincoln puts his clothes back on and they go inside.

Bobby: Hey Lincoln, hey babe. Are you ready for the most romantic date of all time?

Lori: Do you even need to ask?

Lincoln: Okay, can you at least wait until the date starts to get all mushy and romantic? I've already almost thrown up once today, I don't need a second time.

Lori: Trust me Lincoln, it won't be long until you get a girlfriend and start acting the exact same way. Speaking of Lincoln having a girlfriend, where's Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln:[blushing] Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend!

Bobby: She's in her room. Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Lori are here for the weekend!

Ronnie Anne walks out of her room. She's on crutches and has a cast on her leg.

Lincoln:[shocked] Ronnie Anne, what happened to your leg?

Ronnie Anne: Oh, I just wiped out on my skateboard last week. It's no big deal.

Ms. Santiago: I can assure you that a broken femur is a very big deal.

Ronnie Anne: Okay mom, I heard you the first thousand times. So Lincoln, do you want to go play some video games?

Lincoln: Sure, but I've got to warn you, I won't go easy on you just because you're injured.

Ronnie Anne: Hahaha! Oh, I'm not worried about that.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne spend the next several hours playing video games. The scene cuts to after dinner.

Lincoln: That dinner was great, Mrs. Casagrande.

Mrs. Casagrande: Why thank you, Lincoln.

Carlota: Hey everyone, The Dream Boat is on.

Everyone runs to the living room to watch The Dream Boat, except Ms. Santiago, who's carrying Ronnie Anne. The scene cuts to after the show is over.

Lori: It's official, that was the best episode of The Dream Boat I've ever seen.

Lincoln: Me too. So, I guess Lori and I will sleep on the couch this weekend.

Frida: Nonsense! Lori can stay in Ronnie Anne's room and you can stay in Bobby's room.

Bobby: Alright! Are you ready for non-stop bro time this weekend?

Lincoln: You know it!

Bobby and Lincoln run off. Lori helps Ronnie Anne to her bedroom. The scene cuts to the next morning.

Ms. Santiago: Sweetie, are you sure you don't need me to stay here and take care of you?

Ronnie Anne: I'll be fine, mom.

Ms. Santiago: Okay, but I still feel guilty about leaving you home alone. With me at work, Carlos and Frida at that big get-together at the college, grandma and grandpa at Vito's poker night, Bobby and Lori on their date, and all of your cousins busy with their friends, there's no one left to take care of you.

Lincoln: I'll take care of her.

Ms. Santiago hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead.

Ms. Santiago: Thank you, Lincoln. You're the best boyfriend Ronnie Anne could ever have.

Lincoln:[blushing] I'm not her boyfriend.

Ms. Santiago: If you say so. I'll be back tonight.

Ms. Santiago leaves and Lincoln walks over to the couch.

Lincoln: So, is there anything you need?

Ronnie Anne:[irritated] Ugh, you don't have to take care of me.

Lincoln: I know, but I want to.

Ronnie Anne starts blushing.

Ronnie Anne: Well, if you really want to take care of me, how about making something for lunch?

Lincoln: Okay. I'll admit, my cooking is nowhere near as good as my dad's, but it's still pretty good if I say so myself.

Lincoln brings Ronnie Anne a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich.

Ronnie Anne: You were right, this is pretty good.

Ronnie Anne finishes the food Lincoln brought her and they spend a few hours watching TV. After a while, Lincoln notices an apprehensive look on Ronnie Anne's face.

Lincoln: Is there anything else you need?

Ronnie Anne: Yes, but it can wait until my mom gets back home.

Lincoln: What is it?

Ronnie Anne: Don't worry about it, I'll get my mom to do it.

Lincoln: Come on, your mom won't be home until tonight. Just tell me what it is and I'll get it for you.

Ronnie Anne:[blushing] Fine. I need...a bath.

Lincoln:[blushing] A bath? As in, being naked in a tub of water?

Ronnie Anne: That's generally what a bath means. Since I can't get my cast wet, my mom has been giving me sponge baths ever since I broke my leg.

Lincoln: So, you need me to give you a sponge bath?

Ronnie Anne:[embarrassed] Yes.

Lincoln: Well, if you need me to, then I guess I could do it.

Ronnie Anne:[blushing] Wait, you would actually give me a sponge bath?

Lincoln: Well, you said you needed one, so I really don't have a choice.

Ronnie Anne:[embarrassed] Okay, thanks.

Lincoln helps Ronnie Anne to the bathroom.

Ronnie Anne: Um, do you mind waiting outside while I get undressed?

Lincoln: Okay. Just yell if you need anything.

Lincoln steps outside. After a few seconds, he hears a loud ripping noise.

Lincoln: Are you okay? I heard something rip.

Ronnie Anne: It's okay, it was just my underwear. I couldn't get them off over my cast, so I had to rip them off.

Lincoln: Okay, I guess I'm coming in now.

Lincoln walks into the bathroom. Ronnie Anne is naked and sitting on the rim of the bathtub, her cast wrapped in a garbage bag. She sees that Lincoln is wearing a sleep mask as he comes in.

Ronnie Anne: Uh, why are you wearing a sleep mask?

Lincoln: It's Lori's. I put it on so I don't see you naked. Uh, not that I don't want to see you naked, I'm sure you look great naked...not that I've ever thought about what you look like naked...can we just get the bath started?

Ronnie Anne: Sure. Here's a washcloth, I already put some soap on it.

Ronnie Anne hands Lincoln the washcloth.

Lincoln: Hold out your arms.

Ronnie Anne holds out her arms and Lincoln washes them.

Lincoln: Okay, now that your arms are clean, lets wash your back.

Lincoln starts washing her back. As he does it, she moans softly.

Lincoln: What was that?

Ronnie Anne:[blushing] Uh, nothing.

Lincoln: Now to wash your good leg.

Ronnie Anne extends her leg and Lincoln washes it.

Lincoln: Okay, now that everything is clean, lets rinse you off.

Ronnie Anne:[embarrassed] Uh Lincoln, you actually missed a few places.

Lincoln: I did? What places did I...oh, those places.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sit in awkward silence for a few moments. Eventually, Lincoln says the first word.

Lincoln:[blushing] Okay, lean forward so I can wash your butt.

Ronnie Anne leans forward, exposing her butt. Lincoln slowly scrubs her butt, causing Ronnie Anne's blush to become brighter every second.

Lincoln: Now time to wash your...um...girl parts.

Ronnie Anne spreads her legs. As soon as Lincoln touches her crotch, her legs snap shut, trapping Lincoln's hand between her legs.

Lincoln: Can I have my hand back?

Ronnie Anne:[blushing] Sure.

Ronnie Anne spreads her legs again. As Lincoln scrubs her crotch, she starts squirming and moaning.

Lincoln: Are you okay?

Ronnie Anne:[embarrassed] I'm fine, just keep scrubbing.

Lincoln keeps scrubbing her crotch. After a while, he stops.

Ronnie Anne:[thinking] Finally, I don't know how much longer I could handle him touching me down there.

Lincoln then wets the washcloth and rinses her off. When he finishes, he grabs a towel and drys her off.

Lincoln: Okay, now that you're clean, let's get your robe. Your mom will have to dress you when she gets home, I've pretty much reached my awkwardness quota for the day.

Ronnie Anne:[blushing] I kinda don't have a robe.

Lincoln:[blushing] But you're still naked, what do we do until your mom gets home? I can't wear this sleep mask all day.

Ronnie Anne: I've got an idea. Just help me get to my bedroom and into bed. As long as I'm under the covers, you won't see me naked.

Lincoln: Okay, I guess we don't have any other options.

Lincoln then picks up Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne looks surprised.

Ronnie Anne: Wow, you're stronger than you look.

Lincoln: Thanks, it's from weight training with Lynn.

Ronnie Anne: Okay, now take me to my room. The sooner we get there, the sooner you can take off that sleep mask, and the sooner you can take your hands off my butt.

Lincoln starts blushing when he realizes he's touching her butt. He then takes Ronnie Anne to her bedroom and puts her in bed. He removes the sleep mask while she climbs under the covers.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks for giving me a bath, and for taking care of me.

Lincoln: Don't mention it, friends help each other. I'm sure you would do the same thing for me.

Ronnie Anne: Probably not.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both start laughing.

Ronnie Anne: I'm serious, even though I didn't want you to take care of me, you did it anyway. You even did something as awkward and embarrassing as giving me a sponge bath.

Lincoln: Like I said, friends help each other.

Ronnie Anne sits up and hugs Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: I know we both keep saying that you're not my boyfriend, but if you were my boyfriend, I honestly couldn't think of a better one.

Lincoln hugs Ronnie Anne. After a few seconds, he kisses her on the lips. He notices her shocked expression and expects her to punch him. Instead, she starts laughing.

Ronnie Anne: First your house, then Jean Juan's, and now here. You just can't keep your lips off me, can you?

Lincoln:[blushing] Heh heh, I guess not.

Ms. Santiago walks through the front door.

Ms. Santiago: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, I'm home.

Lincoln: Well, since your mom's home, I should probably have her take care of you for the rest of the night. I should probably also explain why you're in bed naked.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, you probably should. Just leave out the part where you scrubbed my girl parts.


End file.
